Scars
by RockShrimpTempora
Summary: Takes place after defeating Zarkon. Lance needs help and goes to Keith. Not sure if I should do more with this let me know!


It is 4 o'clock in the morning and Keith was startled awake by his cellphone going off. He rolls over and grabs his phone off the charger to see who it is. He squints at the screen for a second and his heart skips a beat when he sees it's Lance's name on the caller ID. Keith immediately answers and he pales when all he hears is labored breathing coming through the other end of the line.

"Lance?" Keith softly croaks out after just listening to the heavy breaths coming from his phone.

"I...I can't Kei...Keith..." Lance comes in his voice a thready whisper, words barely audible on Keith's end. It sounds like Lance's breaths are coming out harsher if that was even possible.

"Lance?! Hey what's happening? Where are you? Talk to me." Keith is completely awake and panicking now, scrambling around his room putting on his street clothes. He needs to get to Lance as soon as possible. It's been a little over a month since they got back to Earth. A month since they defeated Zarkon, a month of trying to pick up the pieces, a month of adjusting to life again and Keith is so tired.

They all try to keep in touch. A text message or phone call here and there but they all went their separate ways. They weren't defenders of the universe anymore they were just adults on the one planet they almost died protecting. The craziest part is that nobody even knew they were heroes.

They all walked away from this war with scars, for some they were physical but for all emotional. Each one of them coping in their own way. Keith isn't sure exactly when it happened but it hasn't been any more clear than in this moment how far apart the Paladins have drifted from each other. Lance and Keith were the only ones of the five to stay in the same city and Keith has never been more grateful for his decision to stay.

"I... I... Keith..." Lance is sobbing now and Keith isn't sure how he even has enough air for it considering how quick and shallow they were to begin with. Keith has only seen Lance truly cry once and it scared Keith. He needs to calm Lance down just enough so he can figure out where he is.

"Lance I want you to breathe with me okay? Can you do that? We're just gonna breathe together. Alright? Take one breath in... and out..." he hears Lance attempt to take a shaky breath in with him. "That's good Lance, really good we are gonna go again a few more times." And so that's how they spend the next half hour, both clutching their phones like it's their only lifeline and breathing together. Once Lance sounded a little more put together Keith tries again, "Lance? Can you tell me where you are? I want to make sure you're okay..."

"I... I'm outside of a bar on 12th street? Not really outside of the bar more like in the alleyway? I... please Keith. I can't... they took everything... I... Keith..."

"Are you talking about the one on 12th and 32nd street? I am already on my way just hang tight okay? I have to hang up because I'm taking my motorcycle. But I'll be there in 5 minutes you can time me. I promise. Lance I promise okay?" He waited to hear a small okay come from Lance before he put his phone into his pocket and put his helmet on his head. He took off, faster than he ever dared to drive his bike before. True to his word he pulls up to the alleyway next to the bar with a minute to spare, having rode just about 60 miles per hour the whole way almost causing 3 accidents to get there. It all didn't matter. What mattered was Lance, he hops off his bike and heads into the alleyway. It takes him a moment but then he sees a leg sticking out from behind a dumpster a little further into the alley he knows who it is. "Lance!" He breaks into a run and skids to a stop in front of the figure slumped against the wall next to the dumpster. When Lance looks up from his position on the floor his face just crumbles and Keith slams to his knees and pulls Lance into a hug. They stay like that for a few minutes both boys clutching to each other for dear life.

Once Keith starts to pull away he notices something awful, not only is Lance beaten and bloody but his prosthetic leg is missing. His clothing torn and his hair sticking up in all directions he's a mess. "What happened Lance?" He didn't mean to sound so angry but he was furious someone did this to him and that mean someone was going to pay.

"I was drinking... and these men followed me outside and cornered me. They got the drop on me, kicked my stupid prosthetic out from under me. They stole everything

Keith... even the leg. I couldn't fight back Keith... they weren't Galra… I couldn't fight back." he keeps his head down and his voice small. He doesn't want Keith to see him this way but at the same time he needs Keith there grounding him. "I just can't do this by myself anymore Keith." It's then that he slowly lifts his head to catch Keith's eyes. The contact only lasts a few seconds before both of Keith's hands are on Lance's face and their lips are crashing together.

When they pull apart Keith keeps his hands on Lance's face wiping away the tear tracks on his cheeks. It is like they were both in a trance only to be snapped out of it by Keith roughly saying, "I want to get you cleaned up, let's get you out of here. My place okay?" Lance just nods and looks down embarrassed.

"I can't walk..." Lance says barely above a whisper. A look of shame and bitterness crosses his features before he schools them into a neutral expression. Keith looks at him hard.

"When has that stopped you before? Come on Lance I've got your back. We make a good team, remember?" Keith is now standing and reaching his hand down to Lance waiting for him to grab it. With a moments hesitation Lance reaches and grabs Keith's hand and starts to pull himself shakily up into a standing position.

"Thank you Keith."


End file.
